<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angelical by Iridiscencia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799445">Angelical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia'>Iridiscencia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Domestic, F/M, Fluff, GoodOmensTober2020, Historical, Historical Figures, Historical References, IneffableLATAM, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El ángel quería acercarse para apreciar esa creación, ver más detalladamente si esa tranquilidad con la que Crowley dormía estaba siendo pintada por completo. </p><p>((Este fanfic participa en el reto #Fictober de la página "Ineffables Fanfickers"))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angelical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tercer día de GoodOmensTober2020.</p><p>Día 3: Pintura</p><p>(A veces siento que no empleo bien las palabras jejeje)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Observaba a las doncellas jugar en aquel campo junto con la pequeña niña corriendo una detrás de la otra, lucían felices. Aziraphale podía sentir la alegría en todo el lugar, era demasiada y eso le alegraba, tal y como lo había sentido años atrás.</p><p>Volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraba Crowley, durmiendo debajo de aquel árbol, con una corona de flores que contrastaba con su vestido de oscuros colores. Crowley lucía en paz de esa forma.</p><p>Se acercó un poco para admirarle y fue cuando Aziraphale notó aquella pintora frente a Crowley, de pie con su bastidor, observando como ella ponía especial énfasis en plasmar en un cuadro al demonio. El ángel quería acercarse para apreciar esa creación, ver más detalladamente si esa tranquilidad con la que Crowley dormía estaba siendo pintada por completo. </p><p>Dió unos pasos hacia el frente pero con algo de miedo de romper la armonía y la concentración de la mujer, quien solo volteó a verle y le sonrió para después continuar con su trabajo. Se quedó un momento ahí, contemplando como hacía esa obra. Realmente era algo maravilloso.</p><p>—Elisabeth es magnífica ¿No? —María Antonieta reina de Francia se se acercó a ellos.<br/>
—Fantástica—Admitió Aziraphale.<br/>
—Se suponía que el cuadro sería con Antoinette despierta, pero se quedo dormida y así se ve tan en paz que no quisimos molestarla.<br/>
—Y es mejor para mí pues así se queda quieta. —Señaló la pintora.</p><p>Los tres rieron y tanto la reina como el ángel se quedaron un momento observando trabajar a la artista.</p><p>—Monsieur Ange ¿Por qué no nos acompaña a merendar? —La reina señaló después de un raro una mesita en medio del jardín.—Habrá pastelillos.<br/>
—Me encantaría. —Respondió el ángel.</p><p>Pero eso no iba a ser posible, pues en cuanto aceptó escucho la voz del rey llamándole; era hora de irse. Se disculpó con la monarca y caminó hacía su caballo no sin antes presenciar aquella escena una vez más.</p><p>Quería guardar aquello en su memoria pues era la primera vez que veía a Crowley de esa forma, incluso estaba sonriente, se veía angelical, era como un destello de lo que alguna vez había sido.</p><p>Era algo muy bello, no lo podía negar.</p><p>°°°°°°°</p><p><br/>
Aquella pintura encontró su lugar en una de las habitaciones de la Versalles. </p><p>Aziraphale estaba merodeando entre el palacio cuando observó aquel cuadro adornando una de las paredes. La artista había hecho un magnífico trabajo al capturar la tranquilidad y aquel rastro angelical en el rostro de Crowley.</p><p>Era un hermoso cuadro.</p><p>—Quedó bien ¿no? — Preguntó la reina mientras entraba a la habitación. <br/>
—Precioso diría yo.—Dijo Aziraphale sin apartar su vista.</p><p>Realmente estaba asombrado; no podía dejar de mirar, estaba fascinado con eso.</p><p>Y la reina lo notó pues comenzó a reír y Aziraphale sintió sus mejillas enrojecer o eso pensó, a veces no entendía cómo funcionaba su corporación terrenal.</p><p>°°°°°°°</p><p>Pasaron muchos años para volver a ver esa pintura.</p><p>Acababan de abrir el palacio al público y era la primera vez que volvía en mucho tiempo y aunque no tenía esperanzas de que siguiera ahí no pudo evitar pasar horas merodeando hasta que le encontró. </p><p>Seguía siendo tan magnifica como antes.</p><p>°°°°°°°</p><p>De vez en cuando miraba la pintura.</p><p>Se había apropiado del cuadro, no podía dejar que se quedará en ese palacio; no la tenía colgada en ninguna parte pues no quería que nadie más la viera. </p><p>No sería hasta aquellos días en los que completaban su mudanza hacía aquella propiedad en el sur cuando al fin encontraría un lugar para esa pintura.</p><p>—Ángel… ¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó el demonio mientras observaba cómo se colgaba el cuadro en aquella pared.<br/>
—Una pintura. —Respondió Aziraphale aguantándose las ganas de reír. — Un Vigée-Lebrun para ser exacto. <br/>
—Ya sé que es un cuadro de Lis pero ¿Por qué rayos lo tienes tú?<br/>
—La rescate de Versalles hace años, no podía dejar que le tuvieran ahí, la tengo porque es… es preciosa.<br/>
—Soy yo, durmiendo.<br/>
—Y por eso es preciosa. Pareces un ángel.<br/>
—Aziraphale...</p><p>Crowley le observó, parecía querer llorar ¿Había tocado algún punto? A veces olvidaba que lo que era antes de su caída le ponía mal.</p><p>—Oh, querido, lo siento... —Aziraphale le rodeo en un abrazo.<br/>
—Está bien, es solo que a veces pienso ¿Qué hubiese pasado si nos hubiésemos encontrado cuando yo era un ángel? ¿Si nunca nos hubiésemos encontrado?<br/>
—Lo habríamos hecho, estoy seguro que así habría sido.</p><p>Crowley le abrazó muy fuerte y Aziraphale rememoró los destellos de amor que sintió el día que se encontró a Crowley durmiendo bajo aquel árbol, dejándole saber al demonio que siempre le había amado y lo haría, por lo que durara su eternidad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>